Unexpected Christmas Time
by diannaovergron
Summary: Quinn decided to use train ticket that Rachel gave her to go to New York for christmas, she thought her christmas would be miserable when Kurt went back to Lima and Rachel got plan with Brody. But it was before she met unexpected person in New York City. Christmas Fabrevans story, oneshot. Read&Review please.


Unexpected Christmas Time

**A/N: After considering many times on twitter, finally I decided to post my very first fabrevans fic. Christmas will come in two weeks days! As a little present for you guys, I present you a sweet oneshot of Fabrevans in Christmas. **

**Ps: I'm sorry for any mistakes or misspelled, I'm so new on this thing.**

**I do not own Glee. That's sad.**

* * *

By Christmas time around the corner, Quinn Fabray packed her bags and decided one thing that she didn't expected that she would do in any moment. Quinn finally decided to use train ticket that Rachel gave her earlier, because she kept ranting Quinn to go visit her and Kurt in New York. Rachel didn't exactly giving her train ticket, honestly she was the one who gave her train ticket when they were about graduating high school. But it turned out three months passed, Rachel didn't use it so the ticket was useless and in return Rachel sent her train ticket hopefully Quinn could use it. Quinn understood that Rachel and Kurt were busy in New York, who wasn't? Their schedule was hectic and they both were having hard time to keep everything handled. So, why not? Quinn decided to pay them a visit.

It was first time in her life that she didn't spend christmas in Lima, well Quinn planned to do so but her mother told her that she was going to San Fransisco with her step-father. Quinn lost her appetite to go back to Lima since her mom wasn't there and her friendship with Santana currently (and still) awkward because of their "fights". However, Quinn got a call from her old church in Lima, the priest asked her whether she's coming home or not because he was planning a charity for homeless people and he probably could use some of Quinn's favor. Quinn remembered last year she was doing the same thing with Sam, and gave them some christmas eve's service by giving them foods with helps from Sue Sylvester as well The Glee Club. It was a good thing, full of joy and anything that made them happy the whole night. Sam and her were having a good and warm night, especially for Quinn when Sam said to her that she deserved good things. From that moment, Quinn put his words in her heart and believed every word of it. And now there she was, in Yale University on her way to get her first degree and one step closer to her dream. She owed Sam one. Speaking of Sam, Quinn told the priest why didn't he try to call Sam, and he did. Sam agreed and now he was working to ask a favor with Glee Club. There was a one moment, Quinn wanted to go there, helping Sam with those kids again, cooking or maybe read them some tales. But she realized what was she expected from the guy who basically didn't give her any chance to get inside to his heart (not after she cheated on him).

Quinn snorted if she remembered her relationship. Quinn felt like her relationship was a piece of crap because it keep hurting her, giving her a pain that she didn't want to deal with. Don't start with a professor she was dating, they broke up. It wasn't a lie when he told her that his wife didn't touch him for three years, and she touched him for the first time after three years. But he broke off, and told her he shouldn't have to do this, the more he did that with Quinn, the more he remembered about his wife. Quinn furrowed her eyebrow, and instantly walked away. Maybe Santana was true. But Quinn didn't have much bravery to tell her that and going back to Lima. And there she was, on the train to New York. Maybe her christmas time wouldn't that bad, she was still surrounded by Rachel and Kurt, two of her old-friends back in high school. She knew she could count of them. Quinn took her phone from her winter coat, sent a quick text to Rachel. She didn't tell her that she was going to come. So probably it was quite a surprise.

_Expect me in your doorstep in any moment. I'm on my way to NYC. Give me your address, R._

Quinn didn't have to wait much time to get a reply. Quinn knew, Rachel Berry probably squealing over her phone because she got an excitement text.

_REALLY Q?! FINALLY, you're going to NYC. It's going to BEST christmas for you!_

Quinn sent her text one more time to ask her the address, and the rest of her time on the train Quinn turned her iPod on and listened to some Taylor Swift's RED who was related to her in some point.

-S&Q-

Quinn arrived in New York around 4p.m, and she took a cab to get into Rachel's apartment. It didn't take quite much time because she found herself and her suitcase in front of Rachel's apartment. The weather was cold because winter was already here and snow could come anytime. Quinn cleared her throat and knocked the door. And the door finally opened by so-_different-_Rachel Berry she knew in high school.

"Rachel?!" a shocked reaction at the moment Quinn saw instead a warm hello to Rachel.

"I know, I know. I did tell you that I got a makeover. And look at me now! Anyway, come on in! It's cold out there!" said Rachel excitedly as she took Quinn's suitcase and pleased her to come inside. Rachel and Kurt's apartment was quite nice, no actual room inside beside restroom or one room Quinn didn't have any idea what does it for. They decorated the apartment very well, Kurt's design ability was no doubt working on this. Rachel shouted inside,"Kurt! Look who's here!"

"From your voice, I believe it wasn't Finn! Then who," said Kurt walking to Rachel and his eyes went wide when he said Quinn stood next to Rachel. He ran to hug Quinn tight. Kurt wasn't really close to Quinn, but she was one of nicest people around him through his hard time at high school,"Oh my god, sweet baby Jesus! Barbie is here!"

"Thanks for sending me train ticket to come here. I'm always looking forward to come to New York again after Nationals two years ago." Said Quinn with full smile on her lips.

Kurt cut the conversation as he walked away back to the kitchen,"Let's continue the chit chat when I finished cooking dinner. You arrived at the moment I'm making spaghetti, Quinn."

Quinn smiled then Rachel took her hand and led her to guest bed that she was going to use. "I believe you need time to catch up, maybe take a bath or something. You owe me a bunch of stories and me as well, so I'm in fireplace waiting. Welcome to our place, Quinn."

-S&Q-

It was more than one hour Quinn found herself telling what was happening to her life for six months after graduation, how she fit in at Yale or how hard to handle a homesick trouble. And of course, the professor she dated material she told Rachel and the first reaction she gave to Quinn was jaw-dropped with her hands covering on it. She was almost shouting about how true Santana was, and she was glad that Quinn's relationship finally over with that 35 years old professor or Rachel would begging her to break up right now. Quinn also told her what happened on Sectionals or how fun spending Thanksgiving in Lima and all that, when Quinn mentioned Finn, it was Rachel's turn to tell her stories from Finn to Brody and Cassandra. Finally, Kurt called them for dinner.

They spent eating dinner by the fireplace because from the window, they could see snow coming, and it was colder inside so eating by fireplace was a good choice. Quinn forgot when was the last time she laughed much like this, probably on Thanksgiving before her fights with Santana. Kurt cleared his throat, opening his mouth to begin a conversation. "Quinn, I'm sorry to tell you this but tomorrow I'll be off to Lima. I'm going home for Christmas."

"What, Kurt? I...just arrived here, are you going too Rachel?" asked Quinn. She didn't expect this.

"No, she's not. I got text this morning from Carol that my father is sick, you know his heart hurting him again. I don't think I can spend happy and joy in Christmas without knowing my father will get better or not. So, I booked a plane ticket for tomorrow." Said Kurt. It was quiet for a moment.

"Oh Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't know. It's fine if you want to go home. I guess it's just me and Rachel, here."

"Yeah, Quinn. I'm handling this with Kurt for months. It's going to be good." Said Rachel making sure of Quinn. She knew Quinn was a little bit disappointed with Kurt's sudden departure to Lima.

But suddenly Kurt's eyes went excited. He took a ticket from his pocket and gave that to Quinn. Quinn raised a eyebrow,"What is it, Kurt?"

"It's a free ticket for ice-skating in Bryant Park Ice Rink! I bought it after thanksgiving to avoid sold out, because christmas and New Year are perfect time for skating so I bought two tickets. One for me and one for Blaine, I sent him the ticket but since I'm going home we don't need that. A dinner in Breadstix maybe enough. So, I'm giving you this ticket for you, Quinn instead of Blaine's ticket who probably end up in junk. You may use it on christmas eve, because Rachel probably have her hanukkah ritual or plans with Brody."

"Basically, I'm alone on christmas eve's night. How nice..." said Quinn not sure whether she was being sorry to herself or being sarcastic at the moment. Rachel felt that was awkward, maybe her plan with Brody could wait. "No, no, Quinn. You won't. Well, yeah I got hanukkah ritual on christmas eve, but it doesn't take much time. I'll go straight to Bryant Park the moment I finished, how about it? You may go there, skating or dancing on the ice. I know you like it, Quinn."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Maybe it sounds better, then nothing at all. She nodded her head. Kurt hugged her because his was sorry for departure. Now, Quinn wasn't sure about her christmas in New York. Suddenly, Quinn wanted to run to Lima and helped her church with charity for homeless kids.

-S&Q-

**Meanwhile in Lima, Ohio...**

Sam Evans typed real fast to give a reply for a priest in his church who asked him whether he could help him to feed homeless kids and held a charity with some helps with Glee Club, he already asked Glee Club and they said yes so...that was it. Another charity for christmas. He walked the hallways with Blaine who grew close with him. They more likely had best bro-mance in McKinley. Sam helped him through his hard time and after phone call in Sectionals from Kurt, Blaine seemed healthier and more alive. He laughed to his dumb jokes or impressions, it was good things for Sam. Seeing people happy or making people feel better was kinda his thing, he liked to spread happiness to people around him. Point plus for him.

"You texted you priest that we agreed to help them out?" asked Blaine as he and Sam walked to Blaine's locker.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're gonna do it together with whole Glee Club. I already asked Joe whether he can come earlier to church handling stuffs with priest, and he said yes so I'm with Glee Club and Joe with priest." Said Sam explaining things with Blaine.

"Hey Sam," said Blaine before Sam could tell him any details for christmas eve's charity for homeless people. He cut Sam off. "What would you say if you got a free plane ticket to New York and a free ticket to Bryant Park Ice Rink? Let's say it's an early christmas present."

"What do you mean? I don't have any idea. Who even wanna give me that?" said Sam with his confused face. It was out of blue suddenly Blaine asking him that unusual thing.

"Well, let's just imagining things, Sam."

Sam thought for a second. Then, he knew the only answer. "Sure, I'll go for it. Why not? A free plane ticket back-to-back Ohio-New York, Ice Skating in New York where romantic movies filming on that? I'll take it. But...there's only one problem, how can I afford a place to stay? I can handle for meals or anything but hotel. Nuhh, I can't."

"Ah, what if I tell you, a room in well, a _fine_ hotel already booked for you for 4 days?" said Blaine keep asking Sam bunch of random question.

"Sure, I'm going to take it. A full alone journey to NYC, I'm wondering..."

Blaine nodded as he took his books to his locker as he put an envelope and give that to Sam. Of course Sam raised an eyebrow. He was confused even more now. Blaine shook his head because his bestfriend still couldn't get what was he's trying to say. "Well, Samuel Evans I think this year you won't handling a charity in Lima because you will be going to New York City."

Sam's eyes went wide. Was Blaine just kidding him or something? This was unexpected, though. It wasn't that kind of gift that bestfriend should've give him. It was like Blaine could read Sam's facial expression so he explained. "I planned to go New York for christmas, Kurt sent me a ticket for Bryant Ice Rink. We kinda made up, so yeah his efforts was buying me a ticket for ice skate, but as you know Burt's heart hurting again and it's a little bit chaotic in Hummel-Hudson's, Kurt decided to go home and spending christmas here. And since he told me that he bought me a ticket for ice skate, I booked a plane to NYC and a room for hotel just in case I'm not staying with him after so awkward break up. But he's going back to Lima tomorrow, and I don't want my money to get wasted to... I'm giving this to you. Have fun."

It was shocking for Sam. He could ask for anything else but this all free services that Blaine just gave him just out from his rights. "No, Blaine. It's too much. I can't accept it."

"Sam, I don't wanna get a no. Pretend it's early christmas gift for you or whatever. You helped me through everything in McKinley. It's just a little feedback. I owe you, Evans."

"But Blaine, you don't have to," said Sam unwillingly taking a "big" christmas gift from Blaine. He chose a bunch of chapsticks instead of this, honestly.

"Please?"

Sam sighed. He didn't have a choice, maybe he could have fun in New York. It wasn't that bad right? Maybe he could pay a visit to Rachel, she was close to him since Junior Prom so maybe she could give him a New York tour. Finally, Sam took the envelope from Blaine. He could see a happiness in Blaine's expressions. He did really want Sam to accept this. The only thing he hoped right now just a fun christmas in New York City, Sam wouldn't let himself and his christmas end up like Kevin McCallister, in Home Alone 2 or some people said he was Sam Evans's mini version.

"Thanks Blaine."

"It's okay. You'll be off to New York tomorrow, December 23rd in morning. And all details I'll text you tonight. Have fun! And you don't have to worry about the charity, in return I'm going to handling that. Maybe Kurt will help as well with some graduates."

-S&Q-

Quinn was sure that he saw Sam Evans walking to toys store when she went to get a warm coffee in the morning, no, no it couldn't. It kinda impossible to have Sam around. He must be very busy preparing everything for charity, basically Quinn was alone all day in December 24th, Rachel already left to have a date with Brody, then to her hanukkah thing before finally with Quinn in the evening. She was waiting evening to come before she went to Bryant Ice Rink. Quinn wanted to try her ballet moves that she barely used anymore since cheerleading was her main basic. Quinn bought some stuffs earlier for christmas tree in Rachel's apartment. It was before she met Sam Evans's look-alike. Speaking of Sam, he was the first name that appear in Quinn's mind since Kurt left to Ohio. Moving to New York for christmas didn't change a thing, at first she hoped a joy and fun moment with Rachel and Kurt, but in reality Kurt was going home and Rachel with Brody-guy. Quinn sighed, for two years her christmas always filled with Sam Evans. First christmas, they were dating and they spent time having a warm dinner with two little Evans siblings, and he gave her a nice bracelet with Q&S on it. Next christmas, they weren't dating and he didn't give her anything but he said that _she deserves good things_ and he walked her home after charity. It was more than enough for Quinn. Maybe she was just imagining things, or maybe Quinn just missed Sam around her. Missing his touch, in this cold weather he used to wrapped his arms to her shoulder, cuddling by the fireplace, giving her warmth. With those imaginations, Quinn Fabray drift off to sleep.

Quinn awaken by the sound of her cellphone's ringtone. It was from her mom saying happy christmas eve. At least, her mom still remembered she got a daughter over here. She sent her the same thing to her mom, then Quinn looked to her watch and it was 6pm already she'd better be ready to get some moves in Ice Rink. She grabbed her winter coat, wore her favorite dress to match on, with a cap to cover her head. New York City at night was cold and Quinn with her smile on her lips walking through to Bryant Park.

She arrived 15 minutes later, Quinn gave the ticket then, she started to go around the Ice Rink. It was quite crowd, with kids or couples skating. Quinn sighed as she rolled her eyes because she was skating all alone. She tried to find another people maybe one or two who skate alone like she did. Quinn could barely find people, so she played some moves and to be honest Quinn stole some attention from people around because she was skating alone and basically her moves was like a real skater. Don't blame Quinn, Ice Skating was one of her hobby when winter comes. Quinn kept trying to find someone or whoever who skating alone, until finally she catched a blond familiar guy, he wore a black coat like Quinn had seen it somewhere, he also wore a scarf around his neck and a cap, a pair of earphones on his ear. He skated on his own, and skated around the Ice Rink, Quinn could see he didn't pay any attention to Quinn. Then she remembered he was Sam look-alike. _Quinn fabray! You should put Sam away from your mind! He's probably singing christmas carols with Glee Club or showing his signature moves to kids. He's no way in NYC, _said Quinn in her mind. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. And now she lost the guy. He was nowhere to be seen. He was clearly just Quinn's imagination. Quinn was too busy with her thoughts, she didn't watch where she was step into before she realized she bump into someone. She fell into the ice. _How embarrassing you silly little single angel! Skating all alone, and now bump into someone. I'm totally look stupid right now, _that was Quinn thought, mad and embarrassed to herself.

"Ouch, my butt. God." said someone who Quinn bumped into. He was mumbling to himself, while Quinn looking down so he didn't look how embarrassed she was right now. Quinn could see his shadow standing up, and finally she could look up. The guy saw the Quinn and suddenly his eyes went wide,"QUINN?!"

_Oh no, _Quinn knew this voice. It couldn't have been...,"Sam?! Somebody pinch me." Said Quinn beyond her imagination. She shook her head. No, no, did he really standing in front of her?

"What?" asked Sam confusedly. He didn't expected to meet Quinn here, and as far as Blaine told him, only Rachel stayed in New York. All of questions flew in his mind. Quinn looked shocked as well, she didn't think that he would actually be here. So, this morning Quinn really saw Sam walking to toys store.

"No, Sam. I mean...I'm not expecting anything to meet you here," Quinn blushed lowering her voice. God really heard her pray that she wanted Sam for this christmas. Now both of them took a seat near the Ice Rink before skating again, too many questions needed to be answered. Sam cleared his throat, Quinn was the first girl that he missed throughout December, they barely talk on Thanksgiving because Quinn was busy mentoring Kitty, and Christmas + Quinn were materials that always be there with Sam. He thought this year's christmas would be different since he came to NYC all alone. But God let him meet her here.

"It's kinda long story, Blaine gave me a big present for christmas for short because Kurt is going home." Explained Sam to Quinn.

Quinn nodded. It was all make sense, Kurt and Blaine didn't plan anything to make Sam and Quinn reunite but it seemed like they did. It was beyond expectation. Though, it was still good things. "Oh, I get it. Rachel sent me train ticket to me, and I use it to visit her and Kurt for Christmas then Kurt told me that his father is sick and he's coming home so he gave me Ice Skate ticket. And you... it must be Blaine canceled his plane to New York."

"Yeah, and he didn't want his money to get wasted so he gave me. Almost everything full service for 4 days and that's including hotel where I'm staying."

"How nice Blaine is, but I thought you're with pastor and his charity. He texted me, the other day asking me whether I could help or not."

"In return, Blaine is handling all of it. Also Kurt and all graduates. And I have Joe staying with pastor so everything is alright when I'm gone this morning."

Quinn smiled, Sam looked so happy right now. Maybe it was because christmas spirit,"It's good to see you here, Sam."

"Me too, Quinn. Christmas and you are unseparated materials in December especially in my heart." Sam said in almost serious tone.

"What? What did you say?" said Quinn now turned to face Sam after seeing kids skating in front of her. Quinn was sure she heard every words that Sam said. But she needed to check out her ear. Sam blushed, because she didn't really catch his words and he didn't want to repeat those words again. "Uh? Nothing, Q. Nothing."

Then Sam stood up, they both realized now the operator of Ice Rink started to play songs for people to dance and mostly there were couples who danced on it. Quinn looked to Sam, raised an eyebrow. Sam cleared his throat then lend a hand,"May I?"

Quinn blushed, then she took Sam's hand back to Ice Rink. They were dancing through the music, following the usual moves like every couples around. It was kinda lame. So Sam whispered,"Once, someone told me that she's a great dancer. She can do ballet and Ice Skating is her hobby when winter comes. Now I wanna see her talent."

"You still remember that?" asked Quinn suprised. It was just a little thing she told him back then.

"I remember everything."

Quinn smirked. "Very well then, as a ballerina or skater I kinda need a pair. I want you to dance with me, just follow my lead and the rest is you. Just be you, and one more thing, there's no body rolls."

Quinn started to dance to the centre of circle people who dancing. And romantic song played on the speaker, everybody started to do some "waltz" while Quinn moved like nobody did. Sam followed and being man lead who escort her, twirl her and danced the way she led him into. Sam just being Sam, and he already learned from Mike or Jake. He got this waltz moves. Everybody started to moved out to watch Sam and Quinn danced in the Ice Rink. Ever since the beginning, Quinn and Sam were dancing like there was nobody around. They didn't realize that they were all alone right now. Quinn showed some moves that she still could do and it was beautiful, Sam took her and led her to go around than it goes like that, they were perfect for each other even for dance. Their winter coat didn't matter or made them hard to move somewhere or what not. They made perfect moves although for some people it was impossible to move like that. Their caps fell to the ground, showed their blond hair. It was perfect. For once, Quinn wanted time to stop. Everything was perfect, every single details.

And the music stopped, Quinn's body held by Sam's arm, both were silent. Quinn smiled, and Sam looked to her eyes. Her eyes that always succeed made him lost in it. They didn't realize how long they stayed like that before they heard one clap and then followed by bunch of claps. People liked their dance, just like every dancers, Sam and Quinn bowed to the crowd. They laughed, never thought it would be happen. The slow music played again and people came back to Ice Rink. Sam could see some people mouthed like how long they've been dating? Or something like that. Sam and Quinn now danced like usual people and blend in.

"You know Sam, I saw Serendipity movie and the couple end up in Ice Rink. Something like this, how beautiful. I feel like them... I mean not like the couple but.." said Quinn as she put her arm around his neck, then Sam put his lips against hers to close her rambling. Quinn needed two seconds to process and she kissed him back. A single tear fell from her eye, it broke their kiss apart. "I... I never feel like this again. Everything always against me. I'm...I'm so happy." said Quinn slowly because she couldn't give anything in her mind to words, Sam gave her his killer smile then he touched her cheek, erased the tear away.

"Quinn, I said this again,_ you deserve good things_. And maybe you're right. This is our own serendipity."

Quinn let out a small giggle. "Yeah, a serendipity, a nice destiny."

"You could say that." Said Sam as he twirl Quinn again. "Hey Quinn, tomorrow... are we going to church?"

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Perhaps, we should go home. Christmas service is always better in the morning," said Sam walked out from Ice Rink. But Quinn followed him anyway. Sam found himself walking hand-in-hand with Quinn when they went off from Bryant Park Ice Rink.

Suddenly Sam stopped. "Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go home yet."

"Why?"

"We need to have a dinner first. I heard from Blaine there's a nice restaurant around here."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry, I'm paying."

"Sam, really, if it's too much for you we can cook some foods at Rachel's."

"No, Quinn. I'm paying. I save money well enough. Besides, someone told me a gentleman always pays for first date. And a daily reminder, this is our second first date. If you fine with that." Said Sam a bit awkward when he said that. Quinn blushed, she remembered that she was the one tho told him that.

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Said Quinn before she pressed her lips to his one more time. Because this might be the most perfect christmas eve she ever had, in christmas that she was doubted before. Quinn didn't need any gifts or anything for christmas anymore because love and pure happiness were the only thing that she needed, and now she got that from the person who always be there with her every christmas, and she would make sure she wouldn't repeat what had happened long ago, The most precious gift that God sent to her since christmas three years ago and maybe God wanted her to keep his gift forever. It wasn't a thing, it was someone. Yeah, Sam Evans was the most precious thing in her life right now. Everything was perfect.

**finish**

* * *

Author's note: so What do you think guys? maybe some reviews will do good to me :) any comments or constructive critics are welcome :)


End file.
